The Human Female
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: When the acquisition of a new Numbers causes a mishap with Yuma's gender, Astral uses the opportunity to further his observations on humans. Keyshipping.


Title: The Human Female

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Rating: M

Warnings: AU-ish. Rated for future smutty situations and descriptions of…things. Keyshipping? Iunno. Crack, I suppose.

Summary: When the acquisition of a new Numbers causes a mishap with Yuma's gender, Astral uses the opportunity to further his observations on humans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Serena: This was originally being written for a one-shot collection I was putting together, but halfway through, I realized it just didn't fit with the collection theme. Not completely anyway. If I had rearranged some things, I might have been able to make it work, but ngh. So, I sighed, opened up a new document, did a little copy-paste magic, and voila. Standalone story. **Also**, I never really could find a place to explain just _why_ Yuma got his gender changed. The summary is really the only explanation you're getting. lol

-x-x-x-x-

"Are you _staring_ at my breasts?"

"Hm?"

Astral's mismatched eyes flickered up from the water pooling around them to meet the gaze of an unhappy, somewhat offended Yuma and he blinked. Taking a quick moment to gauge the situation and determine a proper course of action, Astral remained silent as he stared at his friend, head eventually tilting slightly as he decided upon an answer.

"…yes."

"_Astral_!" Yuma squeaked out in a high pitched, mortified tone. The boy made quick work of shielding his chest from Astral's ever curious gaze, splashing plenty of water about in his haste. Some spilled over the side of the bathtub they were lounging in, but Yuma barely gave it a second glance. "You can't just _stare_ at a girl's breasts like that!"

Astral merely blinked at him again. He took in the sight of his partner's reddening cheeks and the shimmer of scandalized embarrassment flooding his scarlet gaze. It was utterly _fascinating_ how easily embarrassed the young boy was becoming over this. It wasn't as if this was the first time the alien had seen his friend's…ah, Yuma said they were called "nipples" (which was an odd sounding word). Humans did not seem to mind a male of their species parading them around for all to see. So why now?

"But you are not a female." the glowing blue spirit stated needlessly. His gaze shamelessly dropped back to staring at the squished lumps hidden behind Yuma's arms. "In any case, this is not the first time I've seen you bare."

He leaned across from his side of the tub to better inspect the hidden mounds of flesh Yuma was desperately trying to cover. They were really strange things, Astral couldn't help but think. He wondered how women were able to handle them with such ease. Would they not hinder movement somewhat or just generally get in the way? It was a curious thing…

"Why does this change now that these flabs of skin are here?" he asked and his voice was dripping with such a thick coating of curiosity that the look Yuma sent him was almost pitying.

_Almost_.

"I-I don't know! It just _does_!" the teen squeaked out again and he swatted at the air Astral was occupying to urge the being to back up. Astral unfortunately didn't move. He just blinked at him. "_Ugh_. _Astral_!"

Astral huffed out a small sigh and leaned away from his flailing partner. Perhaps it was due to his lack of understanding humans and their customs (and apparent personal space issues), but he thought that Yuma was overreacting a bit. The alien knew it must be quite startling to have suddenly developed body parts that a boy such as Yuma wasn't meant to have or ever thought of having, but even still. Wasn't Yuma curious?

"You are not the least bit curious about them?" Astral questioned, allowing his gaze to travel back up to Yuma's flaming red face. His lips twitched at the corners. Yuma's reactions were eternally amusing. "Not even a little?"

Yuma blinked at him rapidly, suddenly looking unsure.

"…well…"

Yuma's lips twisted into some odd combination of a grimace and a nervous smile. After making sure his chest was fully covered, he let his body sink into the pooling warmth of the water until only his eyes and nose were visible. He blew out a little stream of bubbles and averted his gaze to a yellow rubber ducky that was gently bobbing nearby.

Astral let out a tiny laugh and returned to his side of the bath tub, arms crossing and eyes closing as he relaxed. Yuma didn't answer him, but there was really no need for one. He could tell that Yuma wanted to answer in the affirmative, but was simply too embarrassed to say as much.

"As you wish." he replied to the unsaid answer and accompanying unsaid explanation.

Yuma's gaze briefly flickered over to stare at Astral's content expression and laid back posture before he returned to staring at the floating duck. His face was still flushed (from his embarrassment or the water's heat was anyone's guess) and he absolutely _refused_ to remove his arms from their protective embrace around his chest, but after a stretch of silence had passed over them and the duck had managed to migrate back Astral's way, a tickle of curiosity prodded at Yuma's mind.

'…_I wonder if…_'

His gaze fell to the glassy surface of the bath water and what lied beneath it. He blinked once and, slowly, pulled his arms away from his chest.

Hunh. It was a little hard to notice, but they _did_ float.

Yuma's face quickly heated up again as he covered them up with his arms once more. He huffed out an aggravated sigh, resulting in a strong burst of bubbles to explode from his mouth. This sudden disturbance pulled Astral from whatever meditative trance he had lulled himself into and he locked a curious gaze onto the boy.

"Is –"

"_Fine_." Yuma interrupted after rising up from the water enough to be able to speak. He looked, if possible, even _more_ uncomfortable than he had previously. Only this time he seemed rather agitated about it. "I _do_ want to know, I _am_ curious, and I can't believe I'm even agreeing to this _because this is_ _all sorts of weird_, but _fine_. _You can look_."

He hesitated a moment before sitting back up properly. He still had his arms protectively clamped around his new, jiggly assets, but after a moment of deliberation in which his cheeks continued to burn from the scalding hot mess that was his blush, his arms were slowly removed. They jerkily plunged back into the water as he tried to keep them at his sides, but it was easy enough to see how bothered by this he was.

Astral felt a little uneasy about this turn of events himself (because Yuma, despite his admittance of being curious, clearly wasn't completely alright with it), but his curiosity over the human body drove him to push aside the feeling and draw closer to the now fully exposed, rounded balls of flesh. He blinked as he stared at them, head tilting slightly as he hummed.

For Yuma's stature and age, they were a fairly normal size (at least, that's what Astral had gathered from the scarce few observations he had made on human females). They were in the shape of petit little teardrops and hung from the chest area like bubbles of soft cloth. At the end of each rested a darkened nub of flesh and it was encircled by a small ring of blushing pink skin.

Quite forgetting that he was incorporeal, he tried to poke at one and Yuma immediately protested despite Astral's fingers simply phasing through.

"Astral!"

Though it was done out of reflex, Yuma swatted at Astral's probing fingers. He realized halfway through the action that trying to do so was pointless (as he couldn't touch Astral and vice versa) so he settled for splashing water at the alien being and glared.

"You can't touch a girl's breasts, either! That's forbidden!" he chastised. He crossed his arms, breasts squishing together and receiving further fascinated looks from the alien seated across from him. "That'll get you slapped and maybe even arrested!"

Astral hummed as his gaze remained rooted to Yuma's jiggling breasts.

"Observation #4 of the human female: breasts move like they are filled with water."

_Astral no._

Astral glanced up at Yuma's exasperated expression and tutted.

"Observation #5: Yuma is _not_ a female."

Yuma's left eye twitched. He wasn't so much uncomfortable now as he was irritated. He hoisted himself onto his knees and (momentarily forgetting that he was now sporting a pair of preteen teats) leaned forward a bit, hands flying to his hips in a very Kotori-esque manner as he pinned his glowing blue friend with a disapproving look.

"You're missing the point. You can't just touch _someone's_ breasts _without_ permission, Astral. It's common courtesy!" he punctuated this statement with an exaggerated arm movement that made the subject of their discussing wiggle about. Astral's gaze was quick to fall back onto them. "Guy, girl, alien, _whatever_. The gender and stuff doesn't matter. If it's got some, _leave their boobs alone_. End of story."

Astral hummed.

"…and what is their function?"

Yuma blinked a bit in confusion.

"Hunh?"

Astral pointed at Yuma's chest, being careful not to "touch" the fleshy orbs.

"Breasts. What is their function?" he repeated, fingers twitching a little. He did so want to know if they were as soft as they looked. "I have not seen or heard of a proper explanation. Furthermore, what are they filled with that makes them move in such a way?"

"…uh…"

Yuma scratched his cheek with a finger and averted his gaze from Astral's sheepishly. Truth be told, he had no idea how to answer that. Boob research wasn't something he had ever participated in and the only thing he really knew about them (aside from their physical attributes) was that babies could be breastfeed with them.

Oh. And they floated.

"Well…some mother's use them to feed their baby milk." Yuma began albeit hesitantly. Man, maybe he should just ask Akari about this and let her indirectly explain things to Astral. How would he hide his breasts from her, though…? "And…uhm…"

"I see." Astral murmured to himself, tapping a finger against his chin. "So, their main function is to provide sustenance to infants, but one would think carrying such a large quantity of milk around would be tiresome. Where does the milk come from?"

Yuma threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He was the last person that needed to be explaining this to Astral. He made up his mind right then and there to ask Akari about this and have Astral present during her explanation. What could go wrong with that?

"I don't know. I've only had these things for a day." he answered. He then sighed and proceeded to sulk. "Stupid Numbers…turning me into a girl…"

Astral remained silent for a moment. He let his gaze linger at Yuma's chest for a bit before his eyes caught sight of the yellow rubber ducky still floating around in the bathtub. He settled for watching it move around.

"…Yuma is not a female."

"_I never said I was!"_

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: So this turned into a one-shot collection all on its own. It's centered around a genderbent Yuma (sort of; it's basically just Yuma in a girl's body cuz aha). I mean, the "one-shots" are kinda related so…just think of this as a crappily chaptered story, if that's easier. Welp. Back to working on that other story. Later~


End file.
